Last Kiss
by CrisMatsumoto24
Summary: —Te aseguro que no existirá nunca un último beso— me contestaste abrazándome—. Yo te querré siempre, Sora.  Me río amargamente al recordar esa última promesa que me ha venido a la mente. ¿Por qué me dijiste algo que no podías cumplir?


**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece. Pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo. Yo sólo tomo prestados los personajes sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Este one-shot se lo dedico a Sora Takenouchii, porque ella sí que sabe ser una fan número uno y estar ahí, decida lo que decida en mis fics. Como sé que te gusta el Sorato y Taylor Swift, he intentado fundir las dos cosas en esta historia. Espero que te guste.**

**Recomiendo escuchar la canción de Last Kiss de Taylor Swift mientras lo leéis.**

**¡A leer!**

Sentada frente a la ventana contemplando la lluvia caer sin tregua, golpeando el cristal de la ventana con aquellos suaves golpeteos que se escuchaban por toda la silenciosa habitación.

Miro el reloj que se encuentra enfrente a través de la oscuridad. Son las tres de la mañana y el sueño sigue sin alcanzarme, ¿o quizá no quiero que me encuentre?

Todas las noches es lo mismo. Me mantengo en vilo, con la mente despejada y los nervios a flor de piel. Me quedo sentada frente a la ventana sin separar la vista de las estrellas o de la lluvia hasta que el cansancio vence la batalla y me quedo dormida. Por las mañanas, me encuentro acostada en la cama o incluso, sentada sobre la silla con ese característico dolor en el cuelo y cervicales fruto de la mala postura al dormir. Pero no me importaba. Seguía con la misma rutina aunque supiera que era dañino para mí. Sólo así sentía que nunca te habías ido.

Recuerdo cada noche, esas maravillosas noches pasadas en las que nos quedábamos mirándonos a los ojos antes de quedarnos dormidos después de una noche de pasión. Recuerdo cuando miraba tus grandes ojos azules llenos de diversión y ternura, cómo algunos mechones rubios caían sobre ellos y cómo los apartabas molestos porque entorpecían tu vista, cómo tu sonrisa sólo estaba dirigida a mí y el tacto cálido de tus manos entraba en contacto con mi piel ansiosa por sentirte. Luego te quedabas dormido, observaba como tu pecho subía y bajaba al compás de tu respiración lenta y tranquila, y cómo tus facciones se relajaban en pos de un sueño deseado. Era esa rutina que nunca pensé que perdería.

Cada vez que recuerdo esos momentos, aún puedo cerrar los ojos y sentir todas aquellas sensaciones que me provocabas, pero sólo es un sueño del que aún me resisto a despertar. Pero créeme cuando te digo que lo he intentado. Intenté olvidarte, que no me doliera tu ausencia. Cambié de aires y de amigos intentando conocer a otra gente para conseguir olvidar esa carga que aún me pesa que es tu recuerdo. Pero era incapaz de engañarme, yo seguía visitando a Taichi y a Koushiro, nuestros amigos de toda la vida, y también a Takeru, tu hermano pequeño. Sólo buscaba un medio de saber de ti, pero aunque tratase de ocultarlo perfectamente a los demás cuando preguntaba desinteresadamente por ti, no lograba convencerme a mí misma. Era patético intentar excusarse cuando sabía de sobra que deseaba saber lo maravillosamente que te iba.

Porque quiero que seas feliz y te vaya bien. Eres el amor de mi vida y eso jamás cambiará. Continuaré mirando por la ventana todas las noches, recordándote y mirando una y otra vez todas esas fotos que me hablan de tu vida lejos de mí, sólo por saber cómo te encuentras y cómo de bien te está yendo en tu carrera musical.

Nuestra relación fue maravillosa. Aun recuerdo nuestras discusiones estúpidas y tu forma de zanjar todos los problemas con un repentino beso en los labios. Olvidaba de repente cualquier enfado y me daba cuenta de lo infantil que era discutir, dejándome llevar por ti. Luego me sonreías y te marchabas de allí despreocupadamente con las manos en los bolsillos, esperando, como siempre, que yo fuera detrás de ti para regalarte el beso que tú te merecías. Eras tan encantador. Amaba todos esos momentos tuyos que te hacían tan importante para mí. Nunca me olvido de esos momentos en que la discusión se volvía reconciliación.

Siempre te recordaré. Pensaré en como aquella primera vez que tus ojos cruzaron con los míos. Eras el más popular de aquella fiesta, por ser el vocalista de un grupo de jóvenes que estaba en alza en todo Japón y yo sólo era una amiga tuya de la infancia a la que apenas veías. Sin embargo, tus ojos seguían mirándome sonriente y te acercaste a donde yo me encontraba. Me diste la mano entre risas y yo te la estreché, siempre habías sido muy cortés y entonces me dijiste:

_—_¡Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía, Sora!

_—_¡Me alegro de verte, Yamato!_—_ dije sonriente como siempre que le veía.

_—_¿Quieres bailar?_—_ preguntaste mostrándome tu mano que me invitaba a acompañarte.

_—_No veo por qué no_—_ recuerdo haberte contestado_—_, ya me estaba aburriendo.

Te acompañé y sentí miedo. No se me da nada bien bailar, es algo que nunca he sabido muy bien hacer y temía hacer el ridículo. Pero tú me tomaste por la cintura y te vi sonreír cómplice. No pude evitar reírme. Quizá no sería tan malo si tú me lo habías pedido. Por ti seguramente podría intentarlo.

Estuvimos bailando durante todo la noche. Al principio no hacía más que pisarte o tropezarme con mis propios pies. Tú sólo sonreías, sin avergonzarte de mí y volvías a intentarlo hasta que aprendiera algunos pasos. Al final de la noche parecía bailar como una persona más normal.

Después descubrimos que llovía en la calle, pero no llamamos a un taxi para volver a casa. Corrimos por la calle empapándonos con la lluvia y bailando bajo ella como si hubieran pasado años desde la última. Aún puedo recordar el olor de la lluvia fresca en la acera mientras jugábamos bajo esa lluvia repentina.

La ropa se pegaba al cuerpo y los zapatos se nos encharcaron al tratar de mojarnos más con el agua de los charcos. En ese momento me besaste. Bajo la lluvia, como si fuera una película, sentí tus labios moviéndose sobre los míos, tu lengua uniéndose a la mía en una dulce batalla, tu pelo mojado sobre mi frente, tus manos en mi espalda mojada.

Tras ese corto beso, me quedé mirándote, esperando una respuesta que esperaba que me gustase. Tú no me decepcionaste. Sólo sonreíste y me dijiste:

_—_Sora, tú… me gustas mucho. Siempre me has gustado.

Yo me sentí feliz, ya que sentía lo mismo, pero nunca me había atrevido a decirlo en voz alta. Te miré a los ojos y vi que esperabas ansioso mi respuesta. Sonreí, no te hacías a la idea lo mucho que esperaba estar contigo. Te abracé y te dije:

_—_Espero que ese beso sea el primero de muchos.

_—_Te aseguro que no existirá nunca un último beso_—_ me contestaste abrazándome_—_. Yo te querré siempre, Sora.

Me rio amargamente al recordar esa última promesa que me ha venido a la mente. ¿Por qué me dijiste algo que no podías cumplir? ¿Por qué yo me aferré a esa promesa como si fuera posible?

Ese día se me clava como espinas, ese día que me dejaste para siempre, ese día que me diste aquel último beso no deseado.

El aeropuerto nunca me había parecido un lugar tan horrible y gris, ni siquiera cuando Mimi, mi mejor amiga, se marchó a Estados Unidos. Ahora era un lugar en el que me sentía prisionera, sin poder hacer nada. ¿Por qué ese lugar siempre me arrebataba lo que más quería?

Te miré a los ojos, ellos no me devolvían la mirada. Nunca me habías rehuido. No entendía lo que te pasaba, parecías muy distante, como si no nos conocieras, como si no me hubieras querido conocer.

Ninguno de los dos decíamos nada. Yo te quería decir muchas cosas, pero tú no me mirabas. Me sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada para poder estar juntos y peor me sentía al ver tu indiferencia. ¿Acaso no significa nada para ti que nos separemos?

De pronto, veo que una multitud de personas se dirigen hacia la zona de tránsito, casi arrastrándonos a los dos. Pero tú no te mueves, permaneces ahí enfrente de mí sin mirarme. Parece que buscas las palabras adecuadas para decirme aquello que llevo retrasando mucho tiempo. Algo que no quiero escuchar.

_—_Sora…_—_ dices de repente levantando la vista del suelo para enfocarla en mí_—_. Perdóname- te miré confusa y cuando viste que te seguía escuchando, proseguiste_—_, perdona por no haber sido capaz de cumplir la promesa.

Te miré con los ojos muy abiertos. Parecía que estabas a punto de llorar de un momento a otro. No podía soportarlo, necesitaba hacer algo:

_—_¡Pues no te vayas y cúmplela! Sabes que puedes, sabes de sobra que podemos darnos otra oportunidad. Sólo tenemos que creer en ello.

_—_Sabes que no puede ser, Sora_—_ trataste de explicarme mientras veía cómo comenzaban a emanar lágrimas de mis ojos_—_, es la única oportunidad que tengo para alcanzar mi sueño. Sabes que siempre quise ser una estrella de rock, es el único sueño que he tenido.

_—_Pues me iré contigo_—_ te dije de repente decidido_—_, ahorraré. Haré todo lo posible por marcharme contigo y estar contigo…

_—_Es una locura_—_ dijiste tú también triste_—_. Tu lugar está aquí. No soportaría arrastrarte a un lugar donde no estaría bien sólo por estar conmigo. No podría hacerte algo así… Sé que lo entenderás más adelante_—_ al ver que permanecía en silencio, tomaste tu maleta y añadiste_—_, he de irme.

Te inclinaste hacia mí, pero me aparté. No soportaba la idea de perderte, no quería asumirlo, no quería que me dieras ese último beso.

_—_No quiero que incumplas tu promesa_—_ te dije.

Tú te acercaste aún así y antes de besarme, me susurraste:

_—_No será el último beso. Lo mantendré en mi memoria como si fuera el primero de mi vida. Nunca lo olvidaré. Te lo prometo.

Me besaste de forma lenta, guardando ese último momento como si quisiéramos que fuera eterno, pero no fue así. Fue el más corto de mi vida, nunca me había resultado un beso más corto y más amargo como aquel, no creía querer recordar algo tan triste.

Tú sonreíste y entonces te alejaste. Tu mano permaneció unida a la mía hasta que no fue posible más contacto, ambas se perdieron entre la multitud y ya no volví a verte más. Habías desaparecido de mi vida tal cual habías entrado en ella con un fugaz beso que se quedaría grabado para toda mi vida…

* * *

><p>Notó de pronto que hay más luz de la habitual y abro los ojos para ver qué es lo que ocurre. Me encuentro en mi cama acostada, sin taparme con las mantas a pesar del frío que hace fuera. No sé en qué momento me habré dormido. No sé si esos últimos recuerdos de aquel día que Yamato se fue, fue un pensamiento o un sueño. Me incorporo ligeramente para mirar por la ventana, es de día y hay un sol estupendo. No sé por qué, pero el sol siempre me recuerda a ti, tiene el mismo color que tus rubios cabellos y la misma intensidad que tu sonrisa solo dirigida a mí.<p>

Sin darme cuenta, sonrío. Me miró y me encuentro con que he dormido con esa camisa blanca que te dejaste en mi piso y que nunca te llevaste. No recuerdo cuando me la puse pero la tomé entre mis manos y la estrujé, pensando una vez más como te irá y si pensarás en mí. Si conservarás esa promesa que me hiciste cuando me diste aquel último beso en el aeropuerto.

**Espero que os haya gustado mucho. He intentado permanecer en IC todo lo que he podido, lo que no sé es si lo habré conseguido.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
